Infinite Earths
by Chiq
Summary: Bo and Lauren in various 'what if' scenarios and alternate universes. Based on the 'challenge on infinite Earths' - a "30-day challenge where you take your favorite ship (or character(s)!) and place them in various "what if" scenarios and alternate universes." New chapter: Gang (Oct 16)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

"What the hell happened?!" Bo says as she bursts through the door.

"We don't know," Trick replies as he places a cloth over Lauren's forehead. "She was just sitting at the bar and collapsed after a beer."

Just then, Dyson walks in, holding the mug in his hand. "Trick, that's not a normal beer," he says and sniffs the beverage. "It's been infused with amanitas muscaria, calea and asphaltum kava."

"Which makes it a…" Trick reaches for an old black tome on his desk and points at a picture. "Bo, have you seen this fae lately?"

"Yeah I kicked her ass yesterday, why?" Bo asks. "Wait. Is she the one who poisoned Lauren?"

"She's not poisoned, Bo," Dyson replies. "Those herbs, when combined, are sort of a…dream inducer."

"A fae dream inducer," Trick corrects. "It's not in her head. Lauren's soul has literally left her and travelled to other worlds."

"What other worlds?" Bo demands. "Where?"

"Well, since there are hundreds of parallel universes there, she could be anywhere," Trick says.

"So she's wandering in those places until she comes back?" Bo asks.

"That's the catch," Trick wipes his brow. "That depends on how much of those herbs were in there. Also, she can travel from one universe to another, but if she doesn't recall anything about this world, she could be…stuck."

"Stuck?" Bo exclaims. "That's it. Dyson, Hale, you know where the fae lives, go find her and make her undo whatever this is, okay?"

"We will," the wolf shifter promises. "But aren't you coming with us?"

"I'm going to find Lauren," Bo says as she grabs the leftover beer from Dyson's hands and finishes it.

"BO, NO!" the room erupts in shouts.

She wants to tell them not to worry, but she's already feeling so drowsy. She walks over to the bed and lies down beside Lauren, making sure to pull the sheet over the doctor.

"You watch yourself," she slurs to Kenzi as the human hovers over her. "And remember - if she's not back, don't wake me up."

Her head falls on to the pillow and she's off.


	2. Slice-of-life

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

"Well why won't you come with me?" the woman asks as she slices her steak.

"Nadia, you know I'd love to, but I have to work." Lauren takes a sip of her wine. "Besides, you'll have more fun going with the other photographers."

"I have the most fun with you," Nadia smirks as she reaches across the table and runs a finger down Lauren's jaw.

"Hmm, stop," Lauren smiles and leans back. The intimacy that used to come easily between the lovers has just about disappeared. Between emergencies, night shifts and off-location photoshoots, the time that they spend together usually revolves around a meal, a movie and a good dose of awkwardness.

"Lauren," Nadia sets her wine down. "This actually isn't a one month assignment…I'll be going for a year."

"A year in the Congo?" Lauren exclaims.

"Yep," Nadia reaches her Lauren's hand. "Our president – the 'Garuda' – thinks there's a big story about AIDS denialism there. There's a tip that there are major politics involved with this issue."

"So it's not just your average denialism then? Not your usual shaman saying that they could heal it with a ritual, or curse?" Lauren says with a wry smile.

"Yeah," Nadia says. "So…a year."

"A year," Lauren echoes as she looks down.

"I guess we should…look!" Nadia's eyes grow wide as she looks up.

"We should look up?" Lauren asks, confused.

"No, look who it is!" Nadia whispers fervently. "The table at the far left – it's her!"

Her curiosity roused, Lauren turns discreetly and glances quickly at the table. "Hmm, it really is."

"I wonder if she's with that guy who looks like Chris Martin," Nadia says.

"Nadia," Lauren admonishes. "What's come over you? It's not like you to be so interested in these things."

Before Nadia has a chance to answer, they hear a thud as the brunette falls from her chair. In less than a second, the couple leave their table and rush towards the model.

"Excuse me, I'm a doctor," Lauren says as she kneels down. "Ma'am, are you alright? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh, I guess so, I'm just feeling a bit dizzy," the woman answers.

After a discussion with the restaurant manager, Lauren carries the woman into a private room with the help of Nadia and the lady's friend.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to do this," the brunette apologizes. "I think it's just the heat."

"It's okay, this will just take a couple of minutes, Ms McCorrigan," Lauren reassures her.

"So, you know who I am," the woman smiles.

"My uh, my friend – the one with me – is a photographer," Lauren says. "I guess it's also hard not to know who you are when the face of Ysabeau McCorrigan stares at you from a banner as you go to work everyday."

"Bo, please," the woman corrects. "I'm off work, so I'm just plain ole' Bo Dennis, a small town girl who just happened to get lucky."

"Okay then, Bo," Lauren smiles as they shake hands. "Now, does your back hurt? You fell pretty hard."

"Um, a little bit," Bo replies. "Maybe you could you take a look at it for me?"

A strange feeling comes over the doctor as she runs her fingers down the model's back. _It's like I've done this before._

"My God, you're beautiful," Lauren blurts out. "I meant that…professionally."

"I have that effect on people," Bo replies with a sad smile and puts on her shirt. "Now for the million dollar question, what's wrong with me and can you fix it?"

"Well there's nothing to fix because it's just a slight sprain," Lauren explains." You're a perfect biological specimen of your kind."

"Why doctor," Bo smiles as she steps in front of Lauren. "Thanks for this – hey can I offer you a drink when we get out of here?"

Lauren stares at her, as if she's in a trance –

"Bo?" A flicker of recognition appears in her eyes.

"Lauren? Lauren!" Bo smiles and hugs Lauren tightly.

The spell breaks.


	3. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?" Harry says, putting his suitcase beside Ron's desk.

"Yeah, just waiting for the ladies now. Hermione said something about showing Ginny her new office." Ron rolls his eyes and sips from his cup of tea.

"Are you jealous that she's gotten a new office and you only have a desk?" Harry says.

"Shut up, mate. You know as well as I do that an auror's work is mostly done offsite! Who's keeping the streets safe from the dark wizards?"

Harry was about to reply when he saw Ginny and Hermione walking towards them. He gives Ginny a kiss on the cheek, "Hello darling."

"Hi Harry," Hermione greets. "Shall we go?"

"We're still waiting for Bo," Ron says. "Bo McCorrigan, the new auror that I was telling you about, remember?" he says as Hermione glances at him questioningly.

"Oh, you mean_ Isabeau McCorrigan_. On first name terms now, are we?" Hermione's sudden frosty expression reminds everyone of Mrs Weasley. "Anyway, why does she want to come to Hogwarts with us? Surely she isn't interested in hearing Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts talk?"

"She said she wanted to take a look at the school," Harry says.

"That's probably why." Hermione says with a smirk. "She probably went to some school for purebloods like Durmstrang."

"Hermione, just because you heard rumors about her grandfather being involved with Salazar Slythern's plan to reject muggles from Hogwarts doesn't mean it's true," Ron says. "How many rumors has Rita Skeeter created about you?"

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on _Bo_," Hermione says.

"Well, to be fair, her skills, while unorthodox, are really impressive," Harry says. "Oh here she is."

"Hi all." Bo walks up to the group and they greet her in kind before apparating to a spot close to the school grounds.

"So, Iseabeau," Hermione says as they walk up to the school. "What do you think of that new proposal on equality between wizards and muggles?"

"Haven't thought of it much." Bo shrugs. "More power to the muggles, I guess."

"And your grandparents, parents, or family? What do they think?" Much to Ron's chagrin, Hermione didn't let up.

"Dunno. I don't keep in touch with my grandfather, I never knew my dad and I barely know my mom. She's in St. Mungo's for as long as I've known her."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione blushes and ignores Ron's glare.

"It's alright." Bo brushes it off. "I've got friends that are more than family."

Soon after, the group notices that Hermione's attitude towards Bo is considerably warmer.

* * *

After Harry's talk, the group joins their children for dinner at the hall.

"The potions teacher is still a nightmare," James Potter complains. "She gives us scrolls after scrolls of homework, and she's even stricter than Professor McGonagall."

"We like her," Albus Potter and Rose Weasley chime in. "She always gives us cookies for doing well in her class."

"That's probably why you like her," James says darkly. "It ever occurred to you that those cookies contain some kind of love potion in them?"

"James," Ginny warns. "Potion's always a difficult subject, and while not everyone has a knack for it, I'm sure you can make it up with hard work."

"Sure," James grumbled. "Hey dad, who's that lady who came in with you?"

"Gosh, we forgot about Bo," Ginny says and looks around the hall. "I don't see her here, Harry. Do you know where she is?"

"Dunno," Harry says, distracted by his conversation with Albus. "She's probably around. She always walks around on her own anyway, so let's just leave her to it."

Meanwhile…

"Will you please stop giving me the silent treatment?" Bo begs. "I'm going on a new mission with the others tomorrow, and I won't get to see you for two weeks!"

"Mission?" the potions mistress says as she calmly slices the mandrake root. "Why, more of those life and death situations again? You better go now, wouldn't want you to keep you from doing something very important."

"Lauren, come on! I said I was sorry already!" Bo follows Lauren as she walks over to the cauldron and stirs in the ingredients.

"For what, Bo?" Oh yes, what was it…all I do is look into cauldrons." the chilly tone of the potions mistress makes Bo yearns for a good roaring fire. "Well, you were right, so here I am, looking into cauldrons."

"Lauren…" Bo let out a high pitch whine, her desperation going to new heights.

"Bo, please," Lauren holds up her hand. "I'm very busy, and while it might be just a stupid muggle thing, the Potions Association does have a deal with the muggles and I have to complete this on time.

"Maybe you can go hang out with Dyson – I'm sure he'll be very pleased to show you his authority. I hear that the students are fawning over their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some have even been brave enough to ask me for a love potion."

"I won't see him. I'll just go home." Bo's shoulders slumps in defeat. As she makes her way out of the dungeon, she points to a plate on Lauren's desk. "I sneaked some food from the hall for you. I know how you get when you're occupied, so I cast a miniature version of _Lumos Solem_ on it."

"Thanks," the potions mistress says without looking up.

"By the way, I'm really sorry for what I said," Bo turns around and says. "I'd never think that your work is insignificant – your antidote saved Kenzi from that nasty poison, helped us defeat that lame eagle-like creature, and rescued that poor fairy who was shot in that crazy fairy stag hunt. Kingsley still speaks very highly of you for helping him solve the corruption case and freeing those innocent people from Azkaban.

"And you're amazing – you're kind, giving and compassionate. I know people are still insulting you about being a muggle, but that never made any difference to how I feel about you since we were friends in school, and it never will," She finishes and climbs up the stairs quietly.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?" Lauren calls out.

Bo pauses and walks back to Lauren, her expression filled with hope. "Well, I did only bring one plate."

Lauren rolls her eyes and flicks her wand, turning the plate of food into two. "That's what you get for not learning Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration properly."

"That's because I was too busy kissing you," Bo grins and chirps, wrapping her arms around Lauren's back. "How could I resist?

"I love it when you totally geek out…and I'm about to do something about it now," she says as she moves her lips closer to Lauren's.

"Well, it's about damn time." Lauren stares back at her, until –

"Bo?" A flicker of recognition appears in her eyes.

The spell breaks.


	4. Family

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

"Momma, momma!" a blond child cried out as he rushed to greet Bo.

"Hey Ethan!" Bo swept up her son, kissing him all over his face.

"Momma, it tickles." Ethan giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm preparing your lunch, of course," Bo said and she set Ethan on the counter. "My children are going on a road trip to see their grandparents, and I can't let my little man go hungry, can I?"

"But momma, what about me?" A little hand tugged Bo's pants.

Bo bent down and scooped up the brunette, giving her the same greeting that she gave the girl's fraternal twin. "Well, I'm not so sure about my little troublemaker," she teased. "Have you stayed out of trouble for the hour that you've been awake?"

The girl nod earnestly, eyes wide.

"Well then, there's lunch for you too." Bo nuzzled her daughter's nose. "Now sit here beside your brother and watch momma make the most amazing sandwiches ever!"

"Yay!" the children cheered. Everyone knew that the kids prefer Bo's sandwiches to Lauren's, but only because Bo slathered the peanut butter and jelly generously or let them pick whatever they want, compared to Lauren's method of carefully balancing the protein and vegetables with minimal dressing.

"Now, when you get to your grandparents' place, be polite," Bo said, chopping and slicing. "Don't run in the mansion, and don't get your clothes dirty like you always do."

"Momma, can't you come with us?" Ethan said.

"Not this time, honey." Bo planted a kiss on Ethan's cheek and took out the Ziploc bags. "Momma has to work. Now you listen to your mommy. Don't give her any trouble, okay?"

"Yes momma."

Her wife walked into the kitchen just as Bo was almost done with the sandwiches. And like every time Lauren walked into a room, Bo couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Mommy!" The children waved their hands and demanded hugs.

"Mmm, good morning Ethan and Charlotte. I haven't seen you for a while, so I'll have to give you extra hugs."

"But mommy, you saw us when you put on our clothes just now," Charlotte said, puzzled.

"And that was twenty minutes ago, which was a veeryy long time." Lauren said and walked over to Bo. They shared a kiss, quick and awkward.

"Morning," Bo muttered with a small smile. "All set?"

"Yep," Lauren replied as she pulled away and looked elsewhere. "Ooh, sandwiches. For the children?"

Bo tried to put them into the bags before Lauren noticed the fillings, but Lauren's quick glance at her told her that they would 'talk about this later'.

Over the years, what started out as cute turned into mild annoyance, and has now escalated into something that could start many a fight. Bo wanted to be sick whenever she contemplated the possibility of a divorce, and how their kids would have to choose which parent they want to live with, but she couldn't stop those thoughts. So Bo knew that while Lauren tolerated her spoiling their children in the past, it would be something that her wife was going to quickly stop, now that the stakes were high.

"Okay kids!" Bo clapped her hands and lifted them from the counter. "It's almost time to go, so why don't you carry your bags into the car?"

"Okay, momma", the twins said as they went up the stairs. Bo knew instantly that she was going to miss the pitter-patter of her children's feet while they were gone. She also knew that her wife was waiting behind her and took a deep breath before turning around, preparing herself for the fire.

"Bo, you know not to spoil the children like that," Lauren said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "It's bad for them."

Bo only nodded and looked down, the other - unsaid - reason hung heavily in the air between them. "I'm sorry. I'll try to do that less. But I'm not doing it to get them to like me more…I just can't help myself."

"It's okay, I'm glad that you're even considering what I said," Lauren said. "Oh and…thank you for the car. The mechanics say mine should be done in a couple of days, so you should be back on your feet really soon."

"Don't worry about it. I need to send mine into the garage soon as well – for some reason, when you go over 100 clicks, it starts to smell like gas –"

"Maybe we should just catch a plane," Her protective mode kicking in, Lauren tried to push the keys back into Bo's hands.

"No, sorry. It's uh…it's okay, really. Be careful on the road and call me when you get there, okay?"

"Mommy? Can you help me with this?" Charlotte called out from their bedroom.

"Okay, one sec, sweetie," Lauren said and turned back to Bo. "I'll tell my parents you said hi."

"Sure, tell them that." Bo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm sure they'll be glad that I'm not around, bad influence to the kids and all."

"Bo." Lauren sighed. "They don't hate you. In fact, I don't even know why you care what they think. You never let them get to you before."

"Well, that was before I knew that no matter how much you turn your back on those 'old school' rules, what your folks say does have an influence in our lives."

"But I never listen to them," Lauren protested. "The reason we're visiting more often is we agreed that the kids should get to know their grandparents."

"Lauren, please." Bo closed her eyes. "At this point, I think the least we could do is admit to ourselves that coming from completely different places cancause a rift in a relationship. Not at first, but…yeah."

"Look, this isn't the time or the place," Lauren said. "We have to go."

"Sorry. Have fun and let me know if you need anything, okay? Anything at all."

"Bo," Lauren said softly. "You can call the kids anytime you want, but I'm not gonna call you when I'm gone. And I don't want you to call me either."

Bo started to panic. "Why does it feel like I'm never gonna see you again?"

"You will, Bo," Lauren said. "I have your car – and our kids. I just think that we need some time apart. I am coming back."

Bo could only hope that Lauren would keep her word as the couple went to help their children.

After the kids said their goodbyes to Bo, Lauren lingered at the door. "I guess we're all set," she said. "Are you planning to have anyone over while we're gone?"

"Probably Kenzi," Bo replied, nothing that her wife said 'gone' and not 'away'. "She'll be back in town tonight, and she'll be so mad that she missed this."

"Hmm." Lauren smiled. "Well, try not to eat only pizza for every meal. I'm sure the kids will miss her too, but they can still have video chats over the phone."

"Yeah." Bo's voice was filled with pride. "Can't say I know of any kids their age who are _that_ good with technology. Must be you."

"No, it's you as well. Technology _and_ street savvy," Lauren teased. "When they have a momma like that, who needs a superhero to idolize?"

"Well, I guess whatever happens, we did good with them." Bo sighed. "Remember how we named them?"

"Like it was yesterday." Lauren grinned. "I always liked the name Ethan for a boy, Charlotte for a girl," she rehashed.

"You have baby names?" Bo played along. "You want babies?"

"Absolutely." Lauren looked into Bo's eyes. "Don't you?"

"I…Lauren?" A flicker of recognition appears in Bo's eyes.

The spell breaks.


	5. War pt I

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

**Rating: This chapter is rated (M) for mentions of torture**

"Let me go!" Bo struggled with the constraints as she's led into a worn down building.

"Shut up, bitch!" One of the soldiers barked, dragging her up the stairs.

"Aww, let her speak," the other, bald, soldier said, his breath smelling of cigarettes and vodka. "Soon she won't be able to make a sound, much less speak!" With that, her captors shared a good laugh.

"What…what do you mean?" Bo narrowed her eyes, truly in fear for the first time.

"Why, don't you know?" The bald one drawled. "We're taking you to the place where you'll be safe from guns and explosives. You'll be protected from those nasty firearms, you will."

"But soon," he leaned forward, stopping an inch from Bo's face. "You'll wish you were risking it in the warzone. You'll see what I'm talking about, girly."

Nobody said a word until they reached the third floor. Along the way, Bo tried to numb herself to the moans and screams that seemed to come from everywhere in the building.

"So who do we have here?" A woman adorned in a lab coat walked towards the trio, eyes on her clipboard.

"Caught her off the streets trying to sneak into here, doctor," the soldier said. "One of your kind, I believe."

"Pardon?" Brown eyes looked up, her steely tone as frosty as her expression.

"Oh, I meant she fits your request list, doctor. Sorry, no disrespect intended."

The doctor eyed them in silence for a few seconds, and if Bo weren't about to collapse from hunger and exhaustion, she could have sworn that she saw the men trembling.

"Leave," the doctor said, satisfied with the answer and going back to her clipboard. The soldiers almost tore off Bo's feet as they removed the metal chain and marched off in haste. Bo tried to charge at the doctor, to find herself held down by two people in scrubs.

"Don't even bother," the doctor said without sparing a glance at Bo. "Your rush of adrenaline will only get you a surge of cortisol, which makes you even hungrier. To my office," she said, walking away.

* * *

"Shut up" was all Bo heard before she even opened her mouth. The doctor locked the door and turned to her, carrying a tray. "Now you can try to attack me, which will end up with you dead, or you can eat and then tell me why you're here. Nod your head if you understand."

Bo, too weak to resist the smell coming from the bowl, gave the subtlest of nods, glaring daggers at the doctor.

As the doctor fed Bo, the detainee sneaked a look at the doctor and saw 'Lewis' on her coat. Although it wasn't visible from the doctor's movements, the haggard face suggested that she hasn't slept for months.

_Well, serves her right_, Bo thought spitefully.

"So, tell me why you were sneaking around my building." The doctor placed the empty tray on her desk and washed her hands in the sink.

"I came here to rescue Kenzi. Where is she?" Now that she had more energy, she could afford a fiery tone.

"Kenzi who?"

"Kenzi! The skinny girl with blue eyes and black hair! I saw them bring her in four days ago, don't play dumb with me!" Bo wasn't sure if Lewis was baiting her, but she was infuriated by the doctor's nonchalant attitude.

"In a place to make demands now that we're fed, are we?" Lewis replied coolly as she retrieved a file from a cabinet. "You're better off not knowing where she is. When I let you out later, run back to your hiding place and never come back. More importantly, don't ever let those soldiers see you again."

"I won't leave until I find her!"

"You will, if you want to live."

"You underestimated me, _Lewis_," Bo sneered. "Kenzi and I have been living on the streets years before the war. You think I'm afraid of dying?"

"Oh the contrary, _Bo_," Lewis dropped her file on the desk and walked up to her. "I don't think you're afraid of dying.

"But I do think that you'll have _some_ reservation towards having your leg sawed off and attached to your arm, which will also be cut off," the doctor snarled as she thrust her face into Bo's. "I do think that you _might_ have some fear of being impregnated in the most brutal way just so they can kill you when you're eight months along, all for a little dissection."

"I also think that you _could_ be afraid of being infected with various strains of disease, so toxic that you wouldn't even remember your name, much less Kenzi's, after a week," the doctor continued, her hands gripping Bo's shoulder. "But you'll be conscious enough to feel the pain for months while they eat away your insides."

"Trust me, dying would seem like a _gift_ the Gods deem to grace us after this. And if you ask me, I haven't seen them around for a long, long time." Lewis straightens up and picks up the file again, as if nothing happened at all.

"Us," Bo said softly, after she recovered from her shock. She was desperate to know what had happened to Kenzi, but she didn't dare to cross the doctor – yet.

"Pardon?"

"You said the Gods deem to grace 'us', which included yourself. I think you meant 'the Gods deem to grace you'."

"I meant what I said," the doctor replied and paid no attention to Bo for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lewis said as she prepared to release Bo from the chair. "The patrol lessens after midnight so it'll be easier for you to run."

"Dr Lewis, please," Bo said. "Please let me bring Kenzi with me, or at least tell me where I can find her."

"Bo, you could hardly feed yourself, and the war is only going to get much worse. Trust me – the only person you should look after is yourself."

"You don't understand," Bo protested. "She's - she's - she's Kenzi. She's smart, and honest, and kind. She's like my sister. Even when we're starving, when I'm with her, I know everything is going to be okay. She is my heart."

The doctor stared at her for a moment before she picked up a pair of scrubs. "Change into this and follow me. Just remember that there are armed people in this building. One wrong move and they'll shoot you before you take another step."

As they walked down the hallway, every scream and moan made Bo want to throw up as visuals of what Lewis told her plagued her mind. She could only pray that none of them came from Kenzi.

_To be continued_


	6. War pt II

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

Right before they walked into a room at the end of the hallway, the doctor turned around.

"Whatever you see, don't shout or scream," she warned. "The only thing you're going to do is put us all into jeopardy. Are you ready?"

Satisfied with the nod from Bo, she opened the door and ushered her in.

"What…" Bo placed her hand on her mouth, too horrified to continue. Her best friend lay on the bed, unconscious, with tubes inserted into her nose and mouth.

She growled and grabbed the doctor's lapels, slamming her to the wall. "What the hell have you guys done to her?" she hissed. "Why does she have blood leaking from her eyes?"

"Poison X," the doctor replied calmly. "Our newest project."

"You say _project_ like it's nothing, like these people are nothing," Bo snarled, restraining herself from choking the doctor. "What kind of monsters are you?"

"The worst kind," the doctor said without missing a beat and pushed Bo off. "My work is the will of the Ash."

"I've developed a rudimentary treatment, but it's not a cure. It's some sort of hemorrhagic fever from a virus, and I can't identify the source."

"Treatment? So you're helping her? She has a chance?"

"I can't tell. The only solution is to find the original source of the virus so that I can develop an antitoxin, and they're still keeping it from us."

"But – but you're helping her?" Bo said. "You'll keep her alive for as long as you can?"

"Don't fool yourself," the doctor said coolly, heading for the door. "Why do you think human experimentation happens in the first place? This isn't help – I'm only doing my job.

"In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you could stay out of trouble. The only one who has a key to this room is me, so if anyone knocks, don't answer the door."

"Why would you be the only one who could come in?" Bo said, confused. "Are you the…head of this…"

"Atrocity, I believe, is the word you're looking for," the doctor replied without turning to face Bo. "Am I the head of this atrocity where I delegate the work to people while I wine and dine with the higher ups and sleep like a pig at night?

"I should only be so lucky. I have sole access because this virus is so toxic that we decided to risk only me. Consider yourself warned."

* * *

The close call came two days later, when a man knocked on the door looking for 'Lauren'. Bo hid under Kenzi's bed and frantically looked for something sharp. The man went away after a while, but she stayed in her spot, taking long deep breaths as quietly as she could.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the lock turn. She held her breath until she heard the doctor call out her name softly.

"Where were you?" Bo hissed as she climbed out from underneath the bed. "Someone was here looking for you!"

Bo thought she saw an expression of relief on the doctor, but changed her mind when the she carried on with her routine of handing a tray to Bo and checking Kenzi's vital signs.

"Eat." She took out a small bottle and drew its contents into a syringe. Before Bo could say anything, the doctor plunged the needle into Kenzi and pushed the plunger.

'What was that?" Bo said. "Is she…is she dying? Or was that –"

"The antidote," the doctor replied. "They found the source. It was a basilisk – the king of serpents, which would explain the virulence."

"I thought they were keeping it secret? How did you get it?"

"Don't ask." The doctor sat down – for once – and looked at Kenzi. "She'll be fine in a few days. This means that you won't be able to stay here much longer."

"Thank you," Bo said. "I'll carry her if I have to, and you'll never see us again. Just, thank you so much. We'll never forget this, I promise."

"Don't be silly," the doctor said as she got up to leave.

"Dr Lewis?"

"Yes."

"Now that you've found the cure…are you going to give it to the others who could be on this…project?"

"No."

The door was shut, and once again, silence befell the room.

* * *

"Bobo?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed that the food we eat here is much better than what we've had almost all our lives?" Kenzi said as the two friends shared a quiet lunch. While Bo wanted to celebrate Kenzi gaining back her health with loud cheers and conversations, she was well aware of the dire consequences if they were discovered.

"I think they's supposed to be Dr Lewis's meals," Bo replied. She paused, recalling that the doctor had never touched anything from her trays since she met her.

"Don't get me started on that girl. How could you be so cold and frigid? She's like a freaking speculum."

Before Bo could answer, the door was unlocked and the doctor slipped into the room.

"You have to leave tonight," she said without preamble, as always. "I'll let you out the back door, and there will be two men waiting for you. Their names are Dyson and Hale, and they will take you to a safe place."

"What do you mean safe?" Bo said, rising from her chair.

"Safe." The doctor took out an envelope from her laboratory coat and handed it to Bo.

Bo opened it and saw a large stack of bills and a note with a phone number. "I – I can't take this."

"You can," the doctor said. "Once you get to the place, you'll have a new lease on life, and you'll need money. Make sure you keep in touch with Dyson – he'll know where to find me if you need anything."

"Dr Lewis, I – "

"God speed and good luck, Bo." The doctor interrupted with a curt nod and held Bo's gaze for a second. "And you," she turned to Kenzi, "stay out of trouble because you know that she'll follow you anywhere. Keep an eye on her."

After the doctor left the room, Kenzi stared at Bo. "Okay, I don't know if it's from the aftereffects of the poison, but that was some serious sparkage. I think she likes you."

"Well she saved both our lives, so I sure hope that she likes me," Bo said. "But it doesn't matter," she continued, staring into the distance. "It doesn't matter because she's…on the other side."

* * *

It was four months before Bo saw the doctor again. Unfortunately, in an ironic twist of fate, it was the doctor who was bound with metal chains and locked in a room this time.

"Dr Lewis," she whispered as she shook her gently.

"…Bo? How did you get here? The boys told me that you were safe!"

"I was, I am," Bo replied. "I heard the news and I wanted to come see you."

"Oh. That's very kind of you." The doctor sat up and Bo saw that although she was much worse for the wear, there was something about her that seemed…lighter.

"Dr Lewis, why didn't you plead for clemency? Dyson told me about the others that you saved, I'm sure they can come forward to speak for you!"

"Bo, it doesn't matter."

"But Dr Lewis, it does! Hale said they're accusing you of many other things that you didn't do!"

"Bo," the doctor said firmly. "It doesn't. I have to pay for the crimes that I did commit, so it wouldn't have made any difference. Trust me, it's better this way…I'm actually looking forward to it. But I'm glad to see you – are you and Kenzi doing well?"

Bo knew that she wouldn't be able to get the doctor to change her mind, so she complied with Dr Lewis's subtle request to change the subject. For the first time, there was some normalcy in their interaction. The doctor was less reserved and at times surprised Bo with her liveliness.

They talked about their childhood, their family and their dreams, and Bo gushed about her lovely new home, pretending that the doctor would be visiting it instead of taking a trip to the gallows on the next day.

When morning came, their voices were hoarse, and the conversation took a faster pace. Lauren was giving Bo advice on what courses to take in school, and what sort of work would fit Kenzi, when Dyson came.

"Dr Lewis," he nodded briskly.

The doctor returned the gesture and turned to Bo, "It's time."

"Lauren, Lauren," Bo begged, calling the doctor by first name. "Please, please do something. I really want you to stay, to come visit, to…start a new life with me. Don't you want to?"

"I do want to, Bo, but…it's not about that. The truth is, you were right – I am a monster. And death is a welcome reprieve for me at this point."

"You're not! Lauren, I could see the good in you, why else would you help me – "

"Well, I have a hypothesis. I think it's because of what we feel for each other." The doctor gently nudged Bo to the cell door and asked Dyson, "Let them know their secrets are safe with me, and I'll bear the responsibilities for all the other war crimes. You'll take care of Nadia? Make sure she gets out safely?"

The detective nodded. "I know where they're holding the hostages. What's the secret phrase?"

Reverting to the coldness and Bo had witnessed when she first knew the doctor, Lauren said: "Call off the cleansing. In the Ash's name, it is done."

"Goodbye, Bo. Maybe in another life," she said as she smiled, and for the first time, Bo saw those brown eyes escape their icy confines.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Bo said as she grabbed the doctor to her and kissed her.

As they parted, a flicker of recognition appeared in Bo's eyes, and she screamed: "Lauren!"

The spell breaks.


	7. Zombies

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

**Warning: **This chapter is rated **(M)** for violence, character death and cannibalism

* * *

"Mercy, please!"

The human shivered, eyes widened in horror and fear as they pleaded for their life.

"Mm." The fae cocked her head to the side for a brief moment of contemplation. "Okay."

"Tha-thanks!"

"Wait," she called out when the human was almost out of the alley. "I meant 'okay, I've decided'. And the answer…is no."

Bo pounced.

The screams were heard from three blocks away.

* * *

Sauntering into the Ash's office, Bo dropped her cane carelessly to the floor and sat on the throne, whistling a merry tune. She was about to grab a drink from a tray when she heard the annoying voice.

"Yo Succubitch!"

She rolled her eyes and waved the slave away. Leaning to the side of the throne, she placed her head on her hand, feigning interest as she looked at the caller. "And what can I do for you, valkyrie?"

"Well you can let me go and so I can take you down the old school way. Are you so afraid of me that you have to keep me in magical chains?" Tamsin taunted. "Can't blame you for that, 'cause after all, I am stronger and older."

Bo walked down the steps to where the valkyrie was chained. She leaned forward and whispered, "All I just heard…was _old_."

Tamsin growled and yanked the chains. "_Baby fae._"

"Uh uh, not so baby anymore," Bo said in a sing-song voice as she stepped back. "Who would have thought though, that fae blood doesn't just protect you from a zombie's bite, but actually enhances your power?

"While I'm concerned about my dependence on flesh, the endless supply of humans does make me feel a tad better about it."

"It's not our fault you're stupid enough to go around with only a knife and got bitten by one, succubus." The valkyrie leaned on the wall and said with a smirk. "I'll let you have your fun now, since it won't be long till the dark comes looking for me."

Bo threw her head back in laughter. "Oh Tam Tam. I guess I forgot to keep you updated when I was busy building my empire of fae-zombies. The heads of the four noble families work for me now, and the Morrigan, well…"

"Let's just say that there is no light or dark." Bo turned to face Tamsin.

"There is only _me_."

The blue that flashed in Bo's eyes was the brightest that Tamsin had ever seen in the succubus.

* * *

"You got room for one more?"

The fae turned their heads to the newcomer.

"Why Dyson," Bo drawled. "Was thinking how long would it take for you to show up."

"Sorry for the tardiness, your highness," the shape shifter said with a bow. "Had to run an errand and I got hungry."

"I assume you have what I want?"

"Would hate to disappoint you." Dyson picked a feather from his teeth, and whistled. Two guards dragged in a struggling human.

"Bo! What have they done to you?"

"Kenzi! Good of you to join us," Bo exclaimed as she walked to the bound woman and wrapped her in a hug. She put the human at arms' length to look over her and pouted. "You don't look too well. I wanted to come for you sooner, but I heard that you were hiding and working with Hale's family to stop my plans."

"Have to say, Kenzi." Bo clicked her tongue. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"You can't do this, Bo! It isn't you! What about Lauren? Where…where is she?"

"Oh, so you're friends with her now?" Bo put her hand on Kenzi's jaw. "Don't you worry your pretty little human head about this, my sweet Kenz. I'm taking good care of her."

"What do you mean by that? What did you do to her? I know she won't stand for this!"

"Shh, it's okay. She's alive and well. You think I'd kill her? My own girlfriend?"

"If…if you haven't," the human's voice trembled as she looked at her with distrust, "show me where she is."

"Fine." Bo relented. "But just because you're my bestie." She turned in the direction of the laboratory and wagged her fingers for the guards to follow her.

* * *

An overpowering scent of bleach greeted the group as they approached the laboratory. It would have been as quiet as it was sterile if it weren't for the sound of chains being dragged on the floor.

Motioning for the guards to untie Kenzi, Bo leant on the door frame and crossed her arms. With a smirk on her face, she watched as the human almost tripped over herself to get to the blonde.

"Lauren!" Kenzi clutched the doctor's arm, horrified at the shackles on her limbs, and red welts marking her arms. The doctor kept her head down and looked away, only glancing up to sneak a look at the succubus.

"Lauren! What did she do to you?" She tried to catch her eyes, only to feel the doctor trembling and to hear nothing more than a whimper.

"It's okay, Lauren," Bo called out from the door. "Go ahead, tell Kenz what you've been up to these days."

"I-I…" Lauren stammered, and Kenzi winced. Having lived on the streets for years, she could recognize a voice that was hoarse from screaming when she heard one.

"Lauren, we have to get out of here." She placed her hands on the doctor's shoulders as gently as she could. "I saw what she did to the fae and humans – this isn't a Bo that we know anymore."

"I-I tried," Lauren whispered. "But sh-she caught me, and she…"

"She what?"

"She made me do everything." Shame laced the doctor's voice and she kept her eyes firmly shut.

"So you see, Kenz, there's nowhere to go," Bo walked up to the humans and ran her fingers down the doctor's neck, feeling the goose bumps that followed. "Why don't you stay with us and stop the mindless resistance? It can be you and I, just like old times."

"No!" The human recoiled. "It won't be like old times. The Bo I know would never round up my kind like chattel for food and amusement."

"Trust me, serving as a source of amusement isn't so bad," Bo taunted. "Ask Lauren. She's often…come…to enjoy it herself."

"Who _are_ you?!" Kenzi backed away as Bo grinned and moved towards her. She held her breath, waiting to be grabbed, when she saw the doctor moved behind Bo and choked the succubus with the chains that bound her hands.

"Kenzi, run!"

"What – what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Torn between her guilt of leaving the doctor behind and her instinct to save herself, Kenzi paused for a few seconds before she saw Bo struggle to break free. She ran and swore that she would be back for the doctor, one way or another.

She was almost out of the Ash's office when she was tackled to the ground.

"La-Lauren? How did you manage to…nevermind, let's go!"

"Wait, Kenzi, I have to remove these chains first," the doctor said as she kept the girl pinned down.

"Bo's catching up to us! Hurry up and let me up so I can help you with those!"

"No no, I can do it by myself," Lauren said in a sing-song voice. "I'm scary smart, remember?"

Kenzi stared at her assailant with bemusement and a nagging fear, watching the doctor hum and break her chains with supernatural strength. Realization hit her when the succubus stopped and gave Lauren a kiss and a nuzzle when she came up to them.

"Hmm," the doctor grinned at Kenzi. "Told you not to worry about me, didn't I?"

"You…you're part of this? You're one of them now?!"

"You could say that. A month ago, Bo put me under a thrall and had me find a way to modify my genes to become like theirs. After I did it, she bit me, and well…what's that saying again?

"Oh yes, the rest is history."

"But…but the welts on your hand."

"Oh those." The doctor rolled her eyes. "What can I say? There's choking…among other things."

"See Kenz?" Bo pulled Kenzi to a standing position and stayed behind her. "Told you she came… around. In fact, this was Lauren's idea."

"You monster," Kenzi spat. "Knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Yes, we've heard it all – I'm not a real doctor, yadda yadda yadda," Lauren drawled. "I have to say, Bo was a teeny bit hesitant on this, but what can I say? She could have a mastermind like me to help her build her empire, or she could have…you.

"And since you're not all that great – well, not half as great as I am – in the brains department, I guess you would only serve as food." And with that, the doctor tore into the Kenzi. Bo watched her Lauren feed with relish before joining her lover.

When there were more bones than meat, Bo pushed the corpse away, pulled Lauren towards her, and the lovers shared a passionate kiss, blood dripping from their mouths.

"I love it when you scheme, doctor. Now, what say we bring another patient for you to look at?"

"Mmm," Lauren hummed as she trailed a bloody finger down Bo's collar. "She did say you didn't even feed off of her the last time we spoke, so maybe you should rectify that?"

"Also," the doctor said as they moved towards the valkyrie. "You know my motto - every patient is a potential tryst…or food." The lovers' high pitched laugh could be heard around the compound.

_I guess I deserve that_, Tamsin thought. She said a silent prayer to Odin that she would be reborn to avenge herself, when she saw the doctor look around her, horrified and confused.

"Bo…?"

"Lauren?" A flicker of recognition appeared in Bo's eyes. "What - "

The spell breaks.


	8. Children

**Author's note: **This chapter took me the longest to write out of all my fanfiction, because I wanted to cover the issue respectfully. I hope I've done an adequate job, please share your thoughts if you have any. Greatly appreciate and value constructive feedback.

* * *

She went there again.

Despite telling herself last week that it was her last visit to that place, the succubus finds herself creeping into the bedroom once again at 3 in the morning. She almost succeeds in her stealth mission when she sees a few packed boxes in the corner and stumbles.

"Bo?" A groggy voice calls out.

She mutters a curse and gives up the game. "Hey, it's me," she says in the most normal tone she could muster and crawls into bed with her wife. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm." Lauren doesn't move from her side of the bed. Silence greets the room as the doctor slowly drifts off, and Bo is left alone with her worries – and pain.

The next morning, the succubus wakes up alone in bed with the matching feeling of emptiness. Smelling bacon and eggs, she looks at the clock on the bed stand and buries her face in the pillow in frustration.

She wants to go back to her dreams – her only place of escape these days – but when she sees the boxes again, she knows they can't avoid the issue any longer. Despite all pretenses that all is well, it's eroding their relationship, and will keep eating at them until they are nothing but two empty husks, coexisting simply because their bodies will not stop functioning no matter how much pain they are in.

She picks up her faux kimono nightgown and walks down the stairs with determination. It can end everything, but the Stepford play has to stop today.

"Lauren?" Her sharp eyes see the doctor's hand tremble slightly when she calls.

Lauren recovers at the blink of an eye and continues to serve breakfast – for one. "Morning, Bo," she says with a smile, but her eyes are glued to the plate. "Did you have a good sleep? I didn't know you'd be up this early. I thought you came home at…what time was it?"

"Late. I'm sorry. I – "

"You don't have to say anything, Bo. You had to heal. It's who you are."

_Here we go again._ "Lauren, I didn't stay out late because I had to heal. I was at –"

"Bo, really, it's okay. You can have this –" she gestures at the plate, "I'm late for work so I'll grab something there."

"On a Saturday? What about you? How are you going to heal when you keep working?"

Lauren doesn't pause at picking up her briefcase – it was as if Bo had said 'have a good day at work'. "I'll be fine." She forces a smile and turns around to wave at the succubus. "I probably have to work late today so don't wait up, okay?"

Bo sighs. It's time to end this charade, and she slams the plate on the counter. "You're not." Once Lauren stops, she swallows hard and pushes before she loses her nerves.

"You're not fine, Lauren. We never talk, and you're always at work."

"Work is important, and I do come home, Bo. You would know if you were at home more instead of being at those places."

"_Those places?_ Really? You want to know where I go?"

"No, I don't," Lauren hold up her hand to emphasize how much she didn't and rubs her forehead. "Look, I'm not begrudging you. We have different ways of dealing with issues – this is just my way of doing it."

"But you're not okay! You've become a robot!" The succubus steps forward, but Lauren backs away as soon as she does. Pushing the sting away, she wills herself to continue. "Look, maybe we should talk to someone. Dyson gave me the number of a psychiatrist –"

"You talked to Dyson about this?" Lauren's face turns red, and as wrong as it was, Bo is glad that the doctor is displaying _some_ form of emotion. However, she's promptly disappointed as the doctor shakes her head, slipping back into her poker face.

"I knew you would." The tone is cold as ice.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know damn well there's nothing going on between us."

"Bo, it's okay. I don't –"

"You don't what?" She's almost yelling but she doesn't give a damn. The doctor's cool and calm demeanor to her rising temper only fuels her anger. She knows she's being baited, that this is how Lauren escape, but she can't help herself. "You don't care? You don't care if I see him? You don't care if I fuck him? Is that what you want?"

Lauren shrugs. "If you want. Maybe he'll be able to give you kids," she says nonchalantly.

Bo could swear she heard her heart break. _At least it's out in the open now_, she tells herself as she closes her eyes. Choking back a sob, she saus in the calmest voice she could, "I don't want a kid with him. I don't want to hide where I go. I don't want breakfast for one. I don't want you to work yourself to the ground."

"Well I don't know what you want then!" Lauren flings her briefcase to the door. "I can't give you the things you want! You should know that, Bo – two miscarriages should tell you that!"

Surprised at Lauren's outburst, Bo stands still as she watches her wife disintegrate.

"Of course it's not okay." Lauren slides to the floor, hiding her face in her hands. "Nothing is, and I can't tell you why.

"I can't explain why there were heartbeats, and then there weren't. It doesn't make sense scientifically, and I can't control it if I can't find the reason. Maybe...maybe we're not meant to have children, Bo.

"Maybe we're paying for all the bad things we've done. Maybe we're being punished for Nadia."

As Lauren starts to wail, Bo doesn't know how they're still breathing. Surely their hearts would have stopped at least a thousand times by now from the anguish.

* * *

She doesn't know what time it is, or how long they've been sitting there. The clubhouse is completely dark, but neither of them moves. She hypothesizes – a skill she learned from her wife – that the amount of tears flowed had dried them up so much that they've turned into stones.

Cold, cold stones, if it weren't for Lauren leaning on her, the doctor's head on her shoulder.

"I go…I'm not out to heal with anyone when I'm out." The succubus swallows as she prepares for her next sentence. "I go to the park. I look at the children playing there, and I wonder when we can watch our kids do the same."

She sees the doctor open her mouth, and tightens her arm around her to keep her from interrupting. "I meant it. Not_ if_ our kids can do the same, not _why_ we can't have kids. _When _we have kids_._"

Looking away, she continues, "But once or twice, I think about what would have happened if I weren't fae, and you haven't stumbled on to this world."

"And at my weakest moments," she lowers her voice to a whisper, "I wonder if things would be different if I hadn't been on a ten year killing spree."

"Bo," Lauren says as she scrambles to her feet to face the succubus, her eyes wide with horror. "I was referring to Nadia. The humans…you didn't know."

"And how were we to know about Nadia?" Bo replies softly, looking away and avoiding Lauren's touch. "There was no way to know she was possessed, and when we did, it was…chaotic. He was going to kill you, and she was begging me to…"

"I know… Bo, I didn't mean to imply it was your fault." The doctor gently wipes the tears off the succubus's cheeks, not allowing her to escape. "You couldn't help it – there was no way you could have prevented it."

"Lauren, that's my point – almost everything that's happened in our lives was unanticipated, including Nadia. Unpredictability still rules our days. Sometimes I'm worried if our kids will turn out okay…" She drifts off, knowing from Lauren's expression that the doctor shared her concerns.

"But then I look at us," Bo hastens to add and holds on to Lauren's arms. "Look at who my parents are…a scary dark lord and a half insane succubus, both of whom I've never known.

"And you, you've been isolated by the fae, and they've put you through so much," her tone equal parts of love and reverence as she strokes Lauren's cheeks softly. "Life hasn't been very fair to you and you're still the strongest person I've ever met.

"And Kenzi, she started to run away from home when she was ten. With the exception of Trick, none of us are close to our blood kin. We've all got friends that are more than family."

By now, Lauren seems to catch on. "Bo, what are you saying?"

Saying a silent prayer, the succubus hopes that Lauren will at least be willing to listen. "What I'm trying to say is…I realized it doesn't matter who – or what – our kids are, as long as we love and nurture them."

"You mean…other ways?"

"Yes." She lowers her head and peeks at Lauren's expression. "I mean, if you're okay with it, I don't mind adopting, or…something else."

"But, it doesn't mean you're less of a mother," she cups the doctor's face and adds fervently. "You'll be a great mom, a giving and loving one.

"You'll teach them amazing things, and they'll be mini-encyclopedias by 10, with so much logic and scientific reasoning in them that they're practically mini-Laurens."

Lauren laughs – a genuine one – and Bo knows then that they can get past this. Things aren't completely okay yet, but it's within their reach. If they try.

"And you'll instill them with that fierce sense of individuality and independence, and living the life they want." Lauren's voice, laced with hope, names Bo's traits that she adores. "They'll be our mini-Bos too."

"And Aunt Kenzi can teach them to be street smart." The succubus smirks, knowing her best friend will probably teach them more than that, especially things that she knows Lauren won't approve.

"As long as they don't start running away at the age of 10," Lauren warns, but plays along. "They are, however, free to raid Trick's book collection."

"So it doesn't matter where they come from," Bo adds and plants soft kisses on the doctor's face. "We'll love them all the same, and they'll want for nothing."

"I guess so." The air seems lighter, and the lovers allow themselves to breathe freely. "I have a confession to make," Lauren says, looking down and circling her finger on Bo's arm. "I uh…I had the baby stuff packed and was going to throw them out."

"I know. It's okay."

"I should go unpack them then." The doctor starts to move away, but Bo holds tight.

"We can unpack them later, or move them to another room." The succubus stands, lifting Lauren with her. "But right now, we need to go to bed, and let me show how much I love you."

"But we haven't decided what to do yet…" Lauren says in a muffled voice, already nuzzling Bo's neck.

"We don't have to decide yet, my dear." Bo pays no heed to the doctor's half-hearted protest, but stops to look into her eyes. "We have a long way to go, and we need to heal first – together – so one step at a time, okay?

"We'll take as much time as we need to get there, then whatever we decide, whatever happens, we're in this together."

"Funny, I could swear I heard you say that before," the doctor responds. "Wait…Bo?"

A flicker of recognition appears in their eyes. "Lauren?"

The spell breaks.


	9. Gang

**Author's note: **Thought I'd try the 'five times' theme - it might have been the only way I could write this chapter without turning it into a full-fledged, multichapter fic. I had fun though, so I hope you'll enjoy it. As always, comments/feedback/criticisms most welcome and appreciated.

* * *

The first time she met brown eyes, she could swear she's seen them before.

That those brown eyes weren't a result of her delusion – an unfortunate byproduct of getting beaten up and stabbed. It was only when the person spoke, reassuring her that Kenzi was alright, that she was sure she'd never met the woman, because she would never have forgotten that deep, authoritative and soothing tone.

The voice calmed her from her initial panic when she thought she was still in 'light' territory. Not caring that she couldn't even get up from bed, she'd struggled with her binds until brown eyes looked right into hers and a warm hand stroked her bicep, telling her that she'd only make things worse, and that Kenzi was fine.

For the next few days, amidst drifting in and out of consciousness, she managed to make out a mop of blond hair and a thin figure to go with the brown eyes. Strong arms helped her up for trips to the bathroom and when they needed to clean her wounds.

She knew it wasn't a hospital, with its fridge filled with funny plants and some sort of bush on the wall. She liked the quiet; it was a welcomed contrast to the chaotic life she led as a 'captain' in a gang. The peaceful moments afforded her the rare chance to indulge in her dream of getting away from this life.

Not that it was going to be a dream for much longer, now that she'd completed this 'assignment'. Evony had promised to halve the profit with her, which would contribute heftily to her 'start over' funds. But hey, now that she was injured from the job, she might get more from Evony, she chuckled softly.

"Are you okay?" Brown eyes were staring at her curiously. Her quiet laugh had startled the blonde, who looked up from her microscope. She nodded and smiled her thanks.

"Whatcha doin'?" Her line of work taught her not to start a conversation with personal questions such as their names, so she didn't.

"Oh, you know, just some doctor-y stuff," the blonde replied.

"Alright, I get it. You can't talk to me about whatever it is you do. You probably don't want to be involved with a hoodlum with me."

"Really? You wanted to hear about my latest monograph regarding the rhizome gradient repellant comparing human blood types, especially when suspended in an isotonic solution?"

"…Or we can just stay here quietly."

And so they did.

—-

The second time she met brown eyes, it was despite Kenzi's protests.

"It's light territory, Bo." Her best friend tried to drag her away. "'Brown eyes works for the light!"

"And brown eyes from the light saved my life, Kenz," she replied. Seeing that her best friend wasn't about to relent, she tried another tactic. "From that assignment you got me into, remember?"

"Hey! I know what you're doing – it won't work on me!"

"And what would I be doing?" Sensing her best friend was genuinely guilty about it, she added, "I'm fine with it, Kenz. But you really have to be more careful with The Morrigan. We're almost out of here, so don't promise her anymore favors, okay?"

"Okay. And for the record, I really am sorry."

She wrapped her arm around Kenzi's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it – I figured I must be paying my debt for what happened in the past life. I must have something really terrible, like eaten you as a zombie or something."

"But," she grabbed her best friend's arm, "I have another debt to clear now – with the one saved my life. If you're worried, you can stay out and call for reinforcements if I'm not out soon, okay?"

And with her best friend's begrudged blessing, she strode ahead.

"Dr Lewis?" Finding the door unlocked and partly opened, she stepped into the apartment warily. Kenzi could be right after all – she didn't really know brown eyes, especially who she was involved with in the light. Once she heard someone retching, however, she ran to the bathroom.

"Dr Lewis?"

Brown eyes looked up in confusion. "Who…? Oh, it's you."

"Yep, it is," she made a move to help the doctor up. "Are you sick? I'll give you a hand."

"No, no…Bo, is it?" Brown eyes smiled. "No no Bo. That's funny."

Alarm bells clanging in her head, Bo looked closely at the doctor and saw everything. Brown eyes was nodding off. Brown eyes had a runny nose. Brown eyes was vomiting. The brown eyes were constricted.

Brown eyes was high. And if she saw it once, she saw it a thousand times – it was heroin.

She felt like her world had turned upside down.

—-

The third time she met brown eyes, they'd exchanged tens of phone calls and more texts. Considering her background, she made it her life motto not to judge or ask questions. When it came to brown eyes, she succeeded with the former, but failed just as miserably with the latter.

She'd discuss it with Kenzi – after swearing her to secrecy – until her best friend was sick of it, then she discussed it with herself a thousand times more. She didn't know how brown eyes became an addict, but what was more baffling was the doctor didn't seem to care.

The blonde's 'lifestyle' – or erratic 'working' schedule – caused her insomnia, and this was how they had all those late night calls. Soon after, Bo started to forgo her favorite nightgowns when going to bed, opting for clothes that allowed her to leave the house at a moment's notice. She nearly did that a few times when the doctor failed to pick up the phone or returned her texts in a timely manner, until brown eyes rang back and told her she had 'patients'. Aware of the nature of brown eyes' work, Bo knew it meant the light and dark had another fight that night.

They talked about everything but brown eyes' 'habit', and since the doctor never offered, Bo never had the courage to approach it either. She knew the light kept her well supplied, probably because it was obvious to anyone who came across brown eyes that she was a genius. It only fueled Bo's curiosity – how and why would someone of that caliber work for a gang?

And if it was to feed her addiction, how did she get addicted in the first place?

This cycle of thought nearly drove her mad before Kenzi threw a stuffed toy at her the previous night. Her best friend mandated that she talked to brown eyes before she woke everyone with her loud obsessive thoughts and destroyed her own pillow.

She flung the stuffed pig back and fluffed her pillow once more. Thinking her best friend had a point, she texted the doctor. "Wanna have dinner tomorrow?"

And this was how she ended up in the doctor's apartment, scarfing down the most scrumptious meal she'd had in her entire life. She told herself she was eating to replenish her energy after a night of tossing and turning after the doctor invited her over.

She was eyeing the tupperwares of food that brown eyes had considerately packed for Kenzi, thinking her best friend would probably never find out if she ate them, when she caught brown eyes looking at her.

Like a dog and a cat meeting each other for the first time, they stared at each other until brown eyes laughed, and Bo decided it was the best sound she'd heard in her life. She blamed it on the three bottles of wine they'd manage to polish.

After their laughter died, she sheepishly held up another bottle. "More?"

They were working towards the fifth when she confessed to brown eyes that she's wanted to 'retire' from this life for a while. The alcohol gave her the bravado to ask her question, "What about you? You ever feel like you needed to go somewhere and start a new life?"

"Me?" brown eyes swirled her wine with a little less finesse than usual, "I'm good here – they keep me well supplied."

"Lauren, if you don't mind telling me, why…"

"Why I'm a high functioning junkie? Hmm." The doctor smiled and rolled her eyes. "My ex-girlfriend – Nadia – was doing an investigation for a magazine of hers. She managed to sneak into light territory one day and took some photographs that she wasn't supposed to – and got caught.

"They found out I was a surgeon and called me to do a trade. Turns out some of their members were badly injured and they needed help. And so I did and they released Nadia."

"But," brown eyes moved to refill her glass and didn't stop until it was nine tenths full, "I guess they thought I was good, or at least could keep my mouth shut, because those calls never stopped. It didn't matter that Nadia wasn't with them – they made sure to tell me they knew of her whereabouts at all times.

"And one day, the hospital launched an investigation of missing medical supplies, I knew I had to leave." At this, brown eyes took large gulps of her wine. "The Ash was all too happy to pay me well for my commitment to him, and soon after I started this 'job', Nadia got sent to Africa for an assignment.

"I thought that would break their stranglehold on us, and I made plans to go somewhere far, far away as soon as she got back. But, as luck would have it, she was killed in a mugging a few weeks after she returned."

"Lauren…" Her wine forgotten, she moved close to make sure brown eyes was okay. As okay as someone could be in this situation, anyway.

"And I…well, I no longer cared." The resigned smile didn't quite reach her eyes this time. "So no, I'm in no hurry to leave."

Bo wanted to cry the tears she knew must have flowed many, many times from those brown eyes.

—-

The fourth time Bo met brown eyes, she realized she had actually seen those eyes, long before the doctor saved her life.

Their dinners had become a regular thing, and her best friend didn't object as it meant she got a regular supply of 'real' food as well.

This was how they found themselves stumbling into brown eyes' room in a flurry of kisses and gasps. After making sure all their clothes were off, Bo placed herself on top of brown eyes and was about to bury herself in the warmth, softness and that _sweet, sweet_ smelling hair when she saw a photo on the nightstand.

It was Nadia.

Nadia, whom she was commanded to kill – as a favor from The Morrigan to The Ash. Nadia, whose pockets she emptied to fake a botched robbery. Nadia, whose death helped fast track her 'promotion' to captain.

Nadia, who kept a photo of brown eyes, which Bo now remembered was her first sighting.

Her sudden stillness from staring at the photo prompted the doctor to follow her gaze. In her lust – followed by shock – induced haze, she momentarily forgot that brown eyes was sharp.

"You've seen her before." Not a hint of doubt existed in that tone.

"I…"

One look at those intense brown eyes and she knew the doctor had switched to life-saving or serious-work mode.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She was out of breath, but for entirely different reasons. She hastily threw on a shirt and some pants with no inkling of to whom they belong.

An arm gripped hers right before she stepped out into the hallway. "_Bo_," she'd never heard the doctor say her name with such conviction. "You _know _her."

Without turning back, she begged, "I don't know anything, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lauren, please just let me go. Please!"

"Not until you tell me what happened," brown eyes were an inch from hers. "You owe me at least that."

"Fine." She lowered her gaze. "But…let's sit somewhere first."

Through stammers and stutters, Bo told the doctor what and when she was assigned. While she didn't know the reason previously, it hit her as soon as she finished the story. Judging by the widened brown eyes, she knew the doctor had figured it out too – The Ash was aware of her plans of leaving, and thought she was too precious a commodity to release.

They sat in silence with Bo feeling like a death row inmate on her last appeal. Unable to stand it after ten minutes, she hightailed out of the doctor's apartment after a whispered apology.

That night, she handed all her cash to Kenzi. "Use the money wisely when you start your new life. Call me if you need anything, but Kenz, stay as far away as you can from this pit if you can, okay? Don't look back."

Kenzi's cries and questions fell on deaf ears as she undressed for bed for the first time in months. She knew there wouldn't be any calls or texts, but sleep eluded her all the same.

—-

The fifth time she met brown eyes, she thought it would be her last look at them.

"H-ey doctor."

"Bo, why did you do that?" She wasn't sure if the tears were a result of her delusion – once again. And when she felt drops of water falling on her face, she smiled despite having a few bullets lodged in her.

Or had, once she noticed that her wounds were bandaged. She vaguely recalled sneaking into the doctor's place, and thought she probably blacked out after that.

"Because."

"Bo, you could have died – you nearly did! What were you thinking, storming into The Ash's place?"

"I owed you too much, doctor," she reached to touch brown eyes' face, "Nadia's one, and that one time you saved me. Huh. I guess that's twice you've saved me now, so I owe you two more."

"You don't owe me anything," brown eyes kissed the back of her hand. "If it weren't you, they would have someone else do the job. I don't blame you."

"But it _was_ me," Bo whispered. "So how 'bout we do this – I killed The Ash, so that's one. I'll take you out of here, and you'll get a new lease on life, which makes it two.

"And the third one…I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you'll let me."

"You don't have to, Bo, save yourself," brown eyes shakes her head, "It's too late for me – the gangs have ruined my life, Bo. They have killed my girlfriend, they have held me prisoner, sometimes literally.

"And all the while my brain, my addiction…don't you see?"

"I do…and I know we can beat this. You can beat this."

"Bo, this is crazy. We've only met five times. You don't even know my name – my real name."

The fact that brown eyes had been keeping count of the times they met made her heart sing. "Actually, it's six times." Someday, maybe when they've all healed, she'd tell brown eyes about the photograph.

"And Lauren? Whoever you are, I know you."

"…Bo?" A flicker of recognition appeared in those brown eyes, and Bo thought she'd seen them all her life.

"Lauren?"

The spell broke.


End file.
